deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Markers effect on necromorphs
In Dead space downfall they showed the marker black in color and in the game red . Also in the movie they showed that the marker created a barrier of a certain radius which the necromorphs couldn't enter , but in the game in chapter 11 and 12 the marker seems to have no such effect . why so ? Blame Downfall I'm just gonna go out and say it. Downfall f*$%^7 up the story. I only consider the basic telling of the plot canon to the Dead Space Universe. By basic telling I mean that all of the minor and major details in the movie are not consistent with what was presented in the games. I'll make a list: *The interior design of the Ishimura is totally different. *The way Kyne kills Matthius is totally different. *It also happens in a different room. *Like you said, the Marker was black. *It also appeared to be much larger. *The timeline is all messed up. *At the end of the movie the Marker also appeared to be in a shuttle bay instead of the cargo hold. *Even the Kellion's message to the Ishimura was different (dialogue and voice). The movie has more mistakes than this, so it wouldn't be much of a stretch to say that the Marker doesn't really emit a dead space field. However, it might just work in the presence of certain people, but that still wouldn't fit in with Isaac's story. ** In the novel 'Dead Space Martyr' Michael Altman noticed that necromorphs could not approach the marker as well, however it might be implied that even though the marker emits a psychosomatic pulse which has one of two effects on a living person it may also pose a risk to necromorphs. To maintain fluidity of that argument consider walkie-talkies which produce an irritating sound when the antenna make contact but work perfectly with some distance between, again that is a theory as a reader. like this guy before me says the marker does emit a dead space field, the pedestal you place the red marker on at the end of DS1 amplifies it to be emitted across(as far as i know) all of aegis VII that dead space field is what kept the hive mind dormant for 200 years :The reason why necromorphs approach you when you are taking the marker to the pedestal, is for gameplay reasons. Imagine how easy and boring it would be to, any time there was the marker, have the necromorphs stay at range. Only Spitters and Lurkers had ranged attacks in DS1, and they weren't incredibly powerful. It would have been a cool effect though.--Unclekulikov 21:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : : :Yes, downfall had it's problems but the the different colored markers is correct. The red marker we know and love is man made. It was reverse engineered from the black marker (found deep in the chixulub crater on earth). In Martyr, when Micheal Altman was "safe" inside the marker's field that repelled the Necromorphs you have to remember that it's the black marker that is in martyr. :I think that maybe the orignal black marker might have the repellent effect and since the red marker isn't the original it loses that effect. Bottom line, who ever made downfall didn't know the story very well (with or without my theory). :Then, in downfall, I think that when it was made they accidentally colored it black and tried to slip in the repelling effect. I completely agree. The reason for the weak (if not nonexistant) field in DS1 is because it would make the game too boring. I think that they could have been a little more creative about it, and still kept the field, but it doesn't matter. Now, everything in Downfall can be backed up by either the games or the book. Granted, some events have been altered (and the timeline is a tad off), but the key points of the storyline are there. In the book (Martyr) we see the the Black Marker produces the exact same field as the Red one in Downfall (when Altmann goes to destroy it). However, after he sends the "Signal" back into the marker, the pulse stops, and the "Dead Space" seems to become much weaker (as shown by the fact that he is attacked be a necromorph after leaving the room, that was previously being held back by the field). It is my belief that when the marker (any marker) reaches a certain stage in Convergence, it's "Dead Space" becomes weak so as to allow necromorphs to approach it to combine them into one being somehow. We see this in the first game as well, since the marker has to be placed back on it's "throne" (basically) in order for the field to become strong enough to suppress the Hive Mind and the other Necromorphs. And if you want more information on the Markers (that I have compiled) go to the topic about Convergence (the continued one). I have cited some key points about the markers effects on humans and Convergence. - Unus Mundus 16:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't forget that Downfall was in development the same time DS1 was, so both were working at the same time and details changed. The plasma saws? Those were going to be the plasma cutter until they realized that made the game too easy. That is why you don't even find that weapon in the first game. :Keep that in mind when details don't exactly match up.--Unclekulikov 22:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC)